The present invention relates to a sample preparation system and method, and particularly, to a sample preparation system and method for analyte testing.
Analyzing various food and non-food sources for microorganisms (e.g., bacteria, viruses, fungi, spores) and/or other analytes (e.g., toxins) can be important for public health. Foods grown, purchased and consumed by the general population may contain or acquire microorganisms or other analytes, which can flourish or grow as a function of the environment in which they are located. This growth may lead to accelerated spoilage of the food product or to the proliferation of pathogenic organisms, which may produce toxins or allergens.
Perishable items with a shelf life can be of particular relevance for qualitative or quantitative monitoring of analytes. A convenient and efficient means to remove analytes from a source for analysis can be important in determining product shelf life and safety for human and animal consumption. Some existing systems have been designed to release analytes from food sources. A blender to homogenize samples at 10,000 to 12,000 rpm has been recommended by the Food and Drug Administration, “Food Sampling and Preparation of Sample Homogenate”, Chapter 1; FDA Bacteriological Manual, 8th Ed.; 1998, section 1.06. U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,158 (Sharpe et al.) describes a “stomaching” device, which mixes a source and diluents in a bag through the use of two paddles in a kneading-type action. An oscillating device known as the PULSIFIER® is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,600 (Sharpe), which employs a bag placed inside an agitating metal ring. Another technique, vortexing for analyte suspension, has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,600 (Sharpe).